Mantax
Mantax was a former ruler of the League of the Six Kingdoms. He occupied the center of the Matoran Universe. History Early History Not much is known about Mantax's history prior to his life as a ruler of the League of the six Kingdoms. It is known that his army was defeated by the Brotherhood of Makuta, as were the other armies of the Barraki. The warlords were confronted by Makuta Teridax, who was about to have them killed for their crimes. Luckily for Mantax, Botar showed up and whisked the Barraki away to The Pit. Great Cataclysm Mantax was imprisoned in the Pit for thousands of years until the Great Cataclysm occurred, destroying the prison and allowing him to escape. The six warlords then united as the Barraki. During this time, Mantax formed an army of Rays. The Ignika When the Kanohi Ignika ended up in The Pit, Mantax was summoned to Pridak's chamber, as were the other Barraki. He and Kalmah were then sent to search for a Po-Matoran named Dekar, who held possession of the Mask. Dekar threatened to destroy the Ignika to stop the Barraki from getting to it but instead it created a three-hundred foot Venom Eel to protect it. The Barraki then regrouped and cornered Dekar in a cave. However, the Ignika created a burst of light that transformed the Toa Inika into Toa Mahri and stunned everyone in The Pit. Following this, the Barraki split up again and Mantax continued his search for the Betrayal Contract. However, Takadox and Kalmah soon became aware of his search in the ruins of the original Pit and followed him in. He was ambushed by his fellow Warlords. The battle resulted in the entrance to the jail being accidentally covered and the attack awoke a tribe of Zyglak, which had been resting in the ruins only to be disturbed. Luckily, Nocturn passed by the ruins and noted that the escape was covered. He opened the cover to find the three Barraki swimming for their lives. As a parting remark, Takadox told Nocturn that they were being attacked by Zyglak and the creatures had insulted Nocturn in his absence. Resorting to blind rage, Nocturn threw himself into battle against the creatures and attacked them. Toa Mahri Mantax then journeyed, with the other Barraki, to the Mahri Nui Airweed Fields, where they discussed the invasion of the Matoran's air supply with the Toa Mahri. Pridak then revealed to them that he had the Ignika and treated them as guests, thinking they too were fellow prisoners of the Pit. However, Rahi were placed as guards outside their caves and banned them from leaving. Mantax later attacked Toa Mahri Hahli after discovering of the Toa's rebellion. Now in possession of the Ignika, summoned the other Barraki and ordered that the traitor, who had betrayed them to the Brotherhood confessed. It was found that it was Takadox but the Barraki were attacked by a Maxilos Robot, which happened to contain the essence of Makuta Teridax. Takadox was forced into a vision of him being a warlord on land again. However, his army of sea insects then swarmed him and his army. He fell unconscious and remained like that until while the other Barraki chased the Toa Ignika and the Ignika. Journey's End During Teridax's fight with Mata Nui on Bara Magna, the blows that Teridax received created various earthquakes, and these caused the majority of the Matoran Universe population to be evacuated in shelters. It's unknown if Mantax took shelter or not, but he survived the impact. After Mata Nui defeated Teridax, he combined his powers with the Ignika in order to restore Spherus Magna to its past state. In the process, all beings affected by the Pit Mutagen were cured, including Mantax. After that, he joined the mass exodus to escape the Matoran Universe, and he is currently residing at the reformed planet. He, now with the appareance that he had before being put into the Pit, continues being one of the four warlords of the League of the Six Kingdoms. Category:Barraki Category:2007 Category:Matoran Universe Category:The Pit